


this action will have consequences

by ochremars



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Begging, Boys Kissing, Choking, Crying, Dom Park Seonghwa, Dom/sub, Filthy, Finger Sucking, Gay, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Overstimulation, PWP, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Sir Kink, Sir Kink?, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, Sub Kim Hongjoong, Thighs, hongie is a bit sensitive):, hongjoong is a bit of a brat, lapslock, nastiest thing ive wrote lol, seonghwa is a good guy i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochremars/pseuds/ochremars
Summary: nearing the end of the week, and seonghwa is an absolute mess.hongjoong has spent every single moment of this week trying to rile up seonghwa in every way possible. he was sure of it. it couldn't all be in his head, no way. not with the way hongjoong's gazing at him in the room length mirror right this second.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 203





	this action will have consequences

**Author's Note:**

> this was about to get deleted from the drafts so i quickly finished this in a night! hope its okay <<3

seonghwa has been through hell this week, thanks to his demon boyfriend, kim hongjoong.

they've known each other for a few years now, and hongjoong always seemed so _soft_ to seonghwa. his hair is all soft and fluffy and looks adorable when it's all styled up into loose ringlets and seonghwa wants to just gently run his hands through it. hongjoong has a sharp face, always has, nose straighter than anyone seonghwa knew, tip of it could slice through paper, as could his jaw line,, and cheekbones. he has sharp, defined features, but seonghwa always sees the slight bready chub of his cheeks, the deep crinkles that form around his beautiful eyes when he smiles and how his cute nose scrunches up so _cutely._

seonghwa always sees hongjoong's tiny frame drowning in all of his favourite sweaters, he looks small in everything he wears, and is always so fashionable. hongjoong drowns even _more_ in seonghwa's own hoodies, sleeves flopping about uselessly and ending just under his mid thigh. hongjoong's adorable charms are unmatched, everything about the boy endearing and devastating.

that's the hongjoong seonghwa always knew, until they starting dating.

hongjoong started to tease a lot then, wearing only underwear under seonghwa's hoodies, applying makeup to define his deadly features even more. the younger would always shift his hips around on seonghwa's lap, something he hadn't used to do and always claims it to be accidental when confronted. his clothes became tighter, jeans fitting a lot better than before and strutting around to prove that they did. his hands lingered a lot longer too, tracing them along seonghwa's face and jaw feather-light, holding them on the older's waist for a little extra after a hug.

seonghwa quickly learned that hongjoong wasn't as vanilla as he thought. after hongjoong's constant light teasing, seonghwa couldn't _not_ snap. they've done many things up to now, hongjoong was willing to try absolutely anything and everything and seonghwa couldn't deny him any of it. they've messed about with different pet names, different titles. hongjoong is pretty much shameless when it comes to this type of stuff, he's not afraid to go after what he wants from seonghwa. seonghwa's enjoyed everything hongjoong's put on the table so far, but hongjoong didn't seem to be into it as much as the older. maybe he was, but he just didn't like to vocalise it, didn't want to scare hwa off or something. maybe seonghwa's just looking into it too much.

this week's schedule has been packed, as had last week's. they haven't had any time properly with each other, just cuddling in the night times before quickly falling asleep. they don't have time to stay up, they have to sleep every moment they can get, life was exhausting for all of them around this time. 

nearing the end of the week, and seonghwa is an absolute mess. 

hongjoong has spent every single moment of this week trying to rile up seonghwa in every way possible. he was sure of it. it couldn't all be in his head, no way. not with the way hongjoong's gazing at him in the room length mirror right this second.

hongjoong has been particularly clingy with the other members this week, always throwing himself down on their laps and taking lots of pictures with them all. this was, of course, fine. they're all very close, and hongjoong is allowed to do what he wants, that's fine. a small tinge of jealously made itself present in the base of seonghwa's heart, but it was completely fine. 

hongjoong had also decided to go a little crazy on the outfits this week, shorter shorts each day and sleeveless shirts, sometimes even tied up in a knot at the front. why did he think that was good for seonghwa's health? it's definitely not. his jeans were so ripped he was sure they didn't even count as jeans, and hongjoong must've shaved his legs with how smooth they looked. seonghwa wanted to feel them so bad, wanted to kiss all along them and leave a few marks here and there. 

the younger's hair had been pretty much pushed back all week, a difference to the usual floppy bouncy mop. a few strands fell about across his perfect forehead, perfect eyebrows. his hair's a new bright red colour and it's so absolutely _perfect_ that seonghwa's gay brain falters a little every time he has to look at it.

and to top it all off, they haven't even kissed all week. not even a peck. seonghwa gave him the usual forehead kiss just before they fall asleep, bodies all mushed together comfortably, but absolutely nothing more. seonghwa feels so deprived of hong kisses he feels like he could genuinely cry. but he won't, he's not that pathetic. oh, and to really top it off? seonghwa overheard something going down in their shared room early yesterday, and by something he means the sound of very faint squelching and soft muffled moans. the door was even unlocked, even better, the door was ever so slightly pushed open. enough for seonghwa to peek through with one eye and see hongjoong's arm moving pretty quickly.

that was enough imagery to set his nerves alight.

why couldn't hongjoong just ask him for help? they're _dating_ for heck's sake.

because hongjoong just absolutely loved to tease. loved to tease seonghwa. but seonghwa? he'd just had enough this week. he needs to show hongjoong how much he's riled him up, needs to show him how much he effects him. the younger must realise all of this, but he still doesn't hold back on the teasing, does he?

seonghwa can feel himself getting ready to snap the exact second this practice is over.

after finally picking himself up off the floor and wiping the sweat off his forehead, seonghwa trudges back down the hall towards the dorms. everyone left the room before him, leaving him to turn off the lights and lock the door. this meant that seonghwa would have the last shower, but he hopes most of them will be done by the time he gets back.

he's pretty much right, he gets back to seeing one of the two bathrooms free and jumps straight in, quickly grabbing his change of clothes he left on the kitchen table. they still have more on the schedule for later, so he can't get into more comfortable clothes just yet.

he knows hongjoong's all showered and clean, waiting for him in their room. seonghwa's still pissed, how haven't they kissed all week? they might not have any free time but it literally takes a second for a little kiss. _probably all part of hongjoong's plan_ seonghwa thinks. he's so sure at this point that his boyfriend wants to drive him insane. it's definitely working.

so seonghwa plots his attack in the shower. hongjoong's been playing the game all week, and seonghwa hasn't even had a turn yet. now, it's his go.

quickly, he finishes scrubbing himself and hops out, turning the water off and changes as fast as he can. he didn't wash his hair today, so he doesn't have to worry about drying it. as he gives himself a little check in the mirror, seonghwa grabs his belt and fastens it around his hips. then he gets an idea.

after a deep breath and calming his shaking shoulders, seonghwa tentatively pushes open the door to their shared room.

he's met with hongjoong, lying in the middle of their bed, seonghwa's bright orange way too oversized hoodie covering him down to his knees. pale yellow socks covering the rest of his legs just underneath his knees. he lays on his back casually scrolling through his phone.

"nice shower?" hongjoong asks as he quickly adverts his eyes back to his screen, voice polite.

seonghwa doesn't answer and crosses the room to sit directly next to his boyfriend, hand going up to feel the soft cotton of his socks. he can feel hongjoong jerk in the absolute slightest, and his hand instantly starts to travel higher, pushing the hem of his own hoodie up.

"seonghwa, wha--"

"what has gotten into you this week?" seonghwa interrupts, eyes catching hold of hongjoong's adverted ones. the smaller keeps his eyes on his phone, but seonghwa can feel goosebumps along his smooth thighs.

"hm? how do you mean?" hongjoong asks almost nonchalantly, trying to appear unaffected. seonghwa grabs ahold of his inner thigh and pulls it slightly to spread his legs a little. hongjoong's breath catches.

"you know exactly what i mean, you've been testing me all week and i just can't handle you anymore. i think you stepped over the line a little, baby." hongjoong's cheeks flushed a pale-ish pink colour at the pet name, he knew what that meant.

"i--i haven't been testing you. i haven't done anything." hongjoong tries to weakly argue back, seonghwa's other hand reaching up to gently grab his warm cheeks, holding his face still and holding eye contact.

"exactly. you haven't done _anything_ , hongjoong. you've barely come near me all week, any idea how that's affected me?" seonghwa accuses, no trace of anger in his voice, just faux disappointment as he talks down to him with the last few words. hongjoong glaces back down, phone now on the bed as he fiddles with the hoodie strings. seonghwa's hand travels downwards a little before grabbing the younger's jaw a little tighter than his cheeks, tilting his head a bit more while he's at it.

"answer me, baby." seonghwa speaks gently, eyes narrowed. 

"i'm sorry for... for not-- uh, paying enough attention to you recently. i am." hongjoong insists with a tiny nod, barely noticeable. hongjoong doesn't like to admit defeat to seonghwa, he doesn't really ever think he's done anything wrong even if he blatantly has. hongjoong doesn't like to talk. doesn't like to apologise to seonghwa or agree with him. he likes to pull at strings and twist his own words.

"you're really apologising baby? that's it? i feel like i deserve more than that, you know. you don't really _seem_ sorry." seonghwa scoffs, getting closer into hongjoong's space. hongjoong takes a deep breath that almost sounds like a sigh.

"yeah... i, i am sorry. i didn't want to make you feel bad, i swear. i... i really am sorry for not being with you enough."

"not being with me enough?" seonghwa releases his grip on the younger's face and pats his lap, demanding hongjoong to sit with his eyes. of course, the other takes no notice. "you've been teasing me solidly all week. you've been so touchy with everyone else, wearing less clothing or stealing mine to show off in. is that what you like? want everyone to look at you? want everyone to be all over you and leave me to watch, huh?" seonghwa grabs for his hoodie and pulls hongjoong up to sit next to him. "i won't ask you again." he speaks lowly as he pats his lap for hongjoong to sit on. the smaller of the pair stands up off the bed with his gaze fixated on the floor, looking ridiculously embarrassed with a cute red face.

what hongjoong does next is something seonghwa was completely unprepared for.

settling back down next to hwa on the bed, hongjoong kneels before leaning forward and lying himself across seonghwa's lap, ass up. holy fuck.

"if you're gonna lie here and ask for a punishment you'd better at least answer my questions. i don't need to ask them again, do i?" seonghwa asks condescendingly, combing a hand through his boyfriend's hair.

"n-no sir." _sir?_ fuck, that was a new one. hongjoong's laid closer to seonghwa's knees than his hips, so the elder reaches down to start unbuckling his belt.

"start talking, then." he warns, feeling hongjoong shudder.

hongjoong takes in a shaky breath before releasing it calmly.

"i-- i don't want everyone else to, um, look at me. just you. i really wanted your attention and i, uh... kind of, wanted you to snap?" hongjoong half questions with a weak voice as he buries his head into the sheets underneath it. he feels seonghwa move to grab his arms, pulling them together across his back.

"keep talking, baby." seonghwa hums as he starts wrapping what feels like his belt around hongjoong's wrists, weaving it in and out and pausing before securing it.  
"is this okay?" the older asks, suddenly sounding concerned.

"mm, yes it's good." hongjoong responds and seonghwa secures the restraint, making sure it's not too tight and uncomfortable. without warning, seonghwa is shoving the long hoodie up hongjoong's legs to reveal his clothed ass which he instantly starts grabbing at. hongjoong sighs into the bed and seonghwa can see his fingers twitch slightly.

after a few more unintelligible sighs and whines from hongjoong, seonghwa suddenly lands his hand down in a softish slap to hongjoong's left cheek and the younger keens under him.

"i hope i don't need to tell you to continue again." seonghwa speaks and threads his hand through hongjoong's hair softly for a moment before sharply pulling, lifting his head up with a gasp.

"more... please." hongjoong lets out and seonghwa leans right into his ear.

"you wanna be spanked again?" he grins evilly and his voice goes straight through hongjoong in a full body shiver and tries to nod as best he can.

"...please, sir." hongjoong whispers and tries to hide his face in shame, seonghwa holding it in place.

with his free hand, seonghwa lands a firmer slap to the other cheek, watching how the younger's face prettily twists and blushes.  
"i...agh! i wanted you to put me in my p-place, sir. need you to own me..."  
whines spill out louder with each slap increasing in strength, hongjoong's body torn between arching into the touch and pulling away. he's trapped and can't do anything as seonghwa slowly pulls his underwear down and off, ass a cute pink.

"you're so cute, my baby." seonghwa lands another solid slap and hongjoong sounds like he's crying out from the impact, voice way too loud.

"h-hwa... can you-- _ah!_ " another quick smack interrupts him halfway.

"i thought i was sir to you." seonghwa whispers into his ear again, effecting hongjoong in another shiver, he loves it when the older's deep voice tingles against his ear.

"y-yes! sir. i'm sorry, sir. _please_ , i... i need your fingers." hongjoong's almost completely in his headspace, voice small and stuttery, head held back by his strawberry hair. seonghwa reaches two long fingers to tap on hongjoong's bitten bottom lip, they immediately part and his tongue comes lolling out.

"baby, you are so beautiful." seonghwa smiles and hongjoong sucks the fingers into his mouth, avoiding eye contact and flushing a deeper pink with a hum.  
"so pretty for me." seonghwa quickly plants a sweet kiss to the younger's forehead and lands a few more smacks to his reddened ass.

hongjoong looks ridiculously _gorgeous_ , back arched and eyes squeezed shut, pretty pink face and ass. he looks so wrecked with drool almost spilling out of the corners of his stretched lips, seonghwa shoving another digit past them. the red head moans and begins to uselessly rut down into seonghwa's lap, peeling his eyes open and wordlessly begging for friction.

seonghwa pulls his hair tightly once more for good measure, pulling hongjoong off his lap to kneel next to him on the bed. he then removes that hand to wrap it loosely around hongjoong's throat, kissing his cheek lovingly in the process, the younger shudders under his touch.

"you need to stay quiet, baby. everyone else is around and they don't need to hear you, okay?" seonghwa smally smiles at his beautiful boyfriend and takes in the sight for an extra few moments.

the eldest squeezes the sides of hongjoong's throat quickly and removes the spit soaked fingers from his mouth, a string of saliva drags along with them. hongjoong's eyes are trained on the string and whimpers up at the older when it snaps.

this results in seonghwa's lips instantly latching onto the younger's pinker ones, sucking his bottom lip and pulling gently. hongjoong groans and aches to touch his boyfriend, wiggling against the restraints a little and greedily licking back into his mouth. their tongues lace together frantically, seonghwa sucking on hongjoong's and swallowing up the light moans the younger produces. in a burst of confidence, hongjoong sinks his perfect teeth into seonghwa's plump bottom lip, pulling it back fiercely as hwa's hands fly into hongjoong's hair. he doesn't relent, continuously sucking on the lip and nibbling until seonghwa pulls his hair sharply. hongjoong pulls away with a high sound of disappointment, puppy eyes locking with his boyfriend's, tongue licking around his pink lips.

"sit back against the headboard, legs apart for me, okay?" seonghwa smiles and pets his hair gently, standing up and out of reach, hongjoong nods quickly and moves as fast as he can with his arms bound.

hongjoong scrambles until he is slouched against the headboard, uncomfortably leaning against his arms and legs spread slightly. seonghwa is back there in an instant, crawling up the bed between his boyfriend's legs, spreading his shaking thighs further apart. slowly, the elder leans his head down, planting a gentle, barely-there kiss to hongjoong's inner thigh, the other jolting in retaliation with a whimper.

"sensitive here, baby?" seonghwa kisses a circle into the soft skin, sucking in the slightest and holding the thigh still.

"mm, mhmm, ah..." hongjoong shivers in seonghwa's grip, thighs trembling as they're assaulted with kisses and soft bites.

"so cute." seonghwa smiles and delivers a sharp slap to  
the supple skin of hongjoong's inner thigh.

" _ah!_ " hongjoong nearly shrieks, instinctively closing his legs but seonghwa holds them open, locking eyes.

"f-fuck... _sir_ , please..." hongjoong shudders once again at the eye contact, flushing deeper down his neck and tilting his head back.

"please _what_ , baby? tell me what you want." seonghwa soothingly runs his warm hands over the patch he slapped, hongjoong tries to move his leg away, untrusting of his boyfriend's hands.

"i---i...please, can you, please... just--" hongjoong struggles for words and seonghwa smiles to himself, proud of having this new effect on his beautiful boyfriend.

"come on, joongie." 

hongjoong takes in an uneven breath, shaking his head frantically and sniffing.

"embarrassed?" 

a quick nod and an uneven exhale.

"awh, my poor baby." seonghwa coos and moves up the bed, pushing hongjoong's legs apart as far as they go and settling between them.

after a sweet press of lips to the younger's forehead (and a whimper from said boy) seonghwa loosely tangles a hand in his hair and pulls it to the side, latching his mouth just under the other's jawline and sucking harshly.

seonghwa massages the skin of hongjoong's throat with his tongue and teeth, biting harder on more sensitive areas, and sucking an array of marks into the tan skin. goosebumps rise up with every kiss and hongjoong starts to get impatient, trying to grind against nothing with his boyfriend just out of reach. he pulls at his restraints, and groans low in his throat, trying to encourage the other to actually _do_ something. suddenly, seonghwa sucks a deep mark into hongjoong's neck, rolling the skin between his teeth and sucking relentlessly, not pulling off for a lot longer than before. this causes hongjoong's breath to hitch and for him to jolt forward, wishing he could find the words to convince his boyfriend to touch him.

"look at me baby, tongue out." seonghwa speaks quietly with a low sweetness in his voice as he rubs a thumb over the apple of hongjoong's cheek. the other nods and sniffs, watching as his boyfriend kneels up in front of him, making himself taller.

hongjoong tilts his head up to maintain eye contact, tongue lolling out cutely and waits for god knows what.

seonghwa flashes a sweet smile at him before hovering so his lips are just above hongjoong's, gathering saliva onto his tongue and sticking it out also. seonghwa can _see_ realisation flash through hongjoong's eyes, and the younger pushes his tongue out even further. as if in slow motion, the spit slowly falls to land on hongjoong's tongue and he just waits as it gathers there. oh how seonghwa wished he could take a picture.

the taller taps at hongjoong's chin with a little nod and the younger takes this as permission to swallow, moaning quietly for effect as it rolls down his throat.

"please...c-can you touch me, sir?" hongjoong asks weakly, growing more irritated by the second at the loss of the elder's hands on him. seonghwa responds by bunching up his own orange hoodie, pushing it up and noting the slight wet patch that has made itself present on the underside. the red-heads leaking dick finally springs free and seonghwa rapidly jumps off the bed to grab the cherry scented lube they keep in there.

seating himself back on the bed, seonghwa pats the section between his outstretched legs, calling for hongjoong to sit between them. instantly, hongjoong is awkwardly crawling forward and spins around, plastering his back to seonghwa's chest.  
"good boy." the elder whispers into his ear and he shudders like usual, a wet sound quickly filling his senses.

without any warning, seonghwa fists hongjoong's length in his lubed up hand, pumping it slowly as his boyfriend lays his head back against his shoulder with a sigh. his other hand comes up to rest over hongjoong's throat, grabbing it slightly and holding him there. the smaller groans at this and shuts his eyes, shaking a little when seonghwa starts to focus on his tip.  
"be good for me and stay quiet, i don't want anyone else to hear you like this." seonghwa whispers and pulls gently at an earring with his teeth, fingers squeezing the sides of his boyfriend's throat as his other hand closes tighter around the length.  
"y-yes sir." hongjoong breathes out, "wanna... be good, please--ah.." his moan draws out quietly and seonghwa's hand speeds up, starting a more unforgiving pace.

seonghwa can't properly see his boyfriend from this angle, but he knows he looks absolutely gorgeous. his lips are all rough and pink, drool threatening to spill out where his tongue lies half out of his mouth, face and neck flushed in embarrassment and desperation. they haven't touched each other like this in what felt like so long, so this was heaven to both of them. hongjoong prefered to receive and seonghwa prefered to give, he loved the control the other gave him. 

at a change in angle, hongjoong begins to buck his hips up to meet seonghwa's hand, gasping, and airy moans being half cut off by the elder's grip on his throat. seonghwa doesn't relent, keeping up the fast pace, fingers squelching together along hongjoong's dick and the hoodie hem moves with it, fabric darkening by the slip of lube.  
"you look so cute when i wreck you in my clothes, i want to see you like this more often." seonghwa momentarily tightens his grips with both hands and hongjoong keens against him, fingers managing to loosely grab at seonghwa's shirt behind him.

"please... sir, your fingers, fuck!" hongjoong jolts when the elder thumbs at his slit, fingers tightening and loosening around the head. the weight on his neck is gone as three fingers find home in his hot mouth in a second, moans muffled as he desperately begins to suck. 

seonghwa loosens his fist and slows all movements down, hongjoong whining at the loss of friction and uselessly swaying his hips.

"can you fuck my fist, baby? i don't have to do all the work, do i?" seonghwa chuckles and hongjoong loudly hums a high pitched sound around his fingers, showing seonghwa how little his hips can move in this position.  
"better get on your knees then."

and hongjoong really does struggle. three fingers stay planted onto the red-head's tongue and his arms stay pulled behind his back. he struggles to move his legs out one at a time from under him, and seonghwa even takes his hand away from his dick. hongjoong swears frustrated tears start to form at the corners of his eyes, and he finally manages to settle himself down in the same place on his knees, back still facing seonghwa.

and seonghwa squeezes even more lube onto his already wet hand, lining it back up with hongjoong and patting his thigh to let him know to start moving.

so he does, thrusting his hips up at an erratic pace to even start with, fingers moving in and out of his mouth every thrust. hongjoong's body _aches_ in quite a few ways, but he feels fucking amazing right now with seonghwa controlling his movements, owning his body and viewing it from every angle.

"your ass looks so good from here, bouncing back for me." seonghwa can't help but keep making comments, the sight he sees is just too good not to. hongjoong moans around his fingers, hips losing rhythm and thighs shaking harder. seonghwa tightens his fist suddenly and hongjoong stops and hangs his head down, legs killing and lungs heaving.  
"are you okay, baby?" seonghwa removes his fingers and gently tilts his head back to face him a little.

"i... ugh i'm so--so close, hwa, please. i, i need--" hongjoong huffs in frustration, whipping his head around and the elder is met with red eyes, tears silently spilling out as his chest heaves. " _please,_ sir, h-help me..." and hongjoong's broken face and quiet begging is enough for seonghwa. he starts up the pace again, wetly fisting hongjoong's length and the other's hips meet him weakly with each stroke.

"please, i-i'm gonna... i--hnggh..." his voice trails out and hips falter, almost falling forward if it wasn't for seonghwa's arm.

"it's okay, hongjoongie, you can come." seonghwa assures him with a peck to the top of his head, hand speeding up along with the volume of moans. 

"ah, a--i-" in a quick thought, seonghwa slaps his hand over hongjoong's mouth, pulling the younger back to collapse against his chest as his fist squeezes around his dick on every up-thrust, letting him shake in his arms.

after a couple more strokes, hongjoong's eyes screw shut as he spurts his come onto the front of seonghwa's bright orange hoodie, spasming slightly with each drop. he eventually stops, but seonghwa's hand doesn't slow.

he continues his torture on hongjoong's body, stroking the entirety of the softening length and keeping his hand clamped over his mouth. a couple strokes later and seonghwa looks down to catch hongjoong's eyes, tears continuing to spill as he tries to blink them away, thrashing in his boyfriend's hold and begging him for forgiveness with his hazey eyes. for good measure, seonghwa rubs his thumb in a gentle circle around the tip, before removing his hand, and hongjoong falls limp in his hold within a second, taking his hand away from his mouth, hongjoong desperately drinking in oxygen.

"you okay?" seonghwa whispers and gently combs a hand through sweaty red hair. hongjoong's eyes are shut and he's breathing rapidly, thighs jolting every so often. there's no immediate answer, and so he continues petting his boyfriend's hair, pulling him up and softly laying him on his front. seonghwa undoes his belt from around hongjoong's wrists, untangling it and throwing it to the side, rubbing soothing circles into his arms and rolling him onto his back.

"hongjoong, are you with me?" the taller lies down next to him, pulling him in and tucking the smaller into his neck. a heavy arm wraps around seonghwa, and he takes that as a good sign, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.  
"are you okay? i'm sorry if i was too rough--" he is cut off with a mumble into his neck, and he pulls away in the slightest so he can hear.  
"repeat?"

"i said..." hongjoong begins with a little giggle, "you are sadistic." hongjoong pokes him in the shoulder,  
"and, that was amazing." 

seonghwa smiles and hugs him tightly. "i don't know if i can really deny that, and you're very much welcome." 

their lips find each other in a soft kiss, just enjoying the feel of the other's lips.

"worth all the teasing." hongjoong smugly states and smiles back. seonghwa rolls his eyes with a shake of his head.

"you're such a little shit. please don't tease me for that long ever again, i will definitely die." hongjoong giggles again at that. cute. completely adorable.

"what if i want to experience all that again though?" he asks with a cheeky eyebrow raise. kim hongjoong will be the death of him.

"then just ask me, please. i don't like not being near you all the time." seonghwa pouts and hongjoong kisses his lips sweetly.

"whipped."

"fuck off, i love you." seonghwa scoffs and smiles.

"exactly. whipped."

"says the one who really has a thing for my fingers." seonghwa bickers back. hongjoong blushes and reaches to interlock their fingers together.  
"see?" hwa smirks.

"fuck off, i love you." hongjoong smiles and they laugh together, kisses interrupting them as they enjoy each other's company for the rest of the time they have left together.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! please let me know if you enjoyed it <3
> 
> and for anyone interested, i've just started up an artiny account on twitter !! you can find me same @ as here, ochremars <<3


End file.
